The Rose and The Leaf
by xJessable
Summary: i didnt mean to get pushed into him. i didnt mean to be put in the same dorm as him. i didnt mean to fall in love with him. MAJOR SasuSaku, some ShikaIno, and some NaruHina. \\REVIEW PLZ//
1. Go To Hell, Yuuki

Note: okay, so I've recently been inspired by other fanfics to make more.. Well, "natural" stories. As in.. No incest or anything.. lol.

Well.. Yeah. Im obsessed with ShikaIno, SasuSaku, SuiKa, and SasuNaru. Oh and this story is in Sakura's P.O.V. unless I say it's Sasuke's.

Disclaimer: I do not.. Repeat.. DO NOT FREAKING OWN NARUTO. That is all(:

* * *

"Ino! That's so nasty!" I shrieked

"You are a serious baby."

Who knew that placing your thumb to your wrist could be so nasty?

"Anyway, Sakura.. Who's your new roommate? After all, it's the first day back to Leaf High." Asked Ino with a smile.

I hadn't really gotten time to go to my new dorm room and see who I was assigned to.

"Ya think we'll have the same room?" I asked

"I highly doubt it. Remember the tour we had over the summer? Principal Tsunade totally hated the two of us."

"Oh god! That was horrible but just so funny. Remember her face?!"

"A total keeper!"

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Shika! I missed you so much!" yelled Ino as she tackled him

"Hey, troublesome girl." Said Shikamaru with a smirk

I looked from Ino to Shikamaru until I noticed their sharp glares, which meant they wanted alone time.

"I get it, but before I leave and you two get all lovey dovey, do you know what room number I have?"

"Yeah! Its room 101."

"Thank Ino! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" yelled Ino as Shika held her hand and walked away

I walk towards the dorm building until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, h-hi Lady Tsunade."

"Hn. Lady? I like it."

I gulped and slowly met her gaze.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, we've recently been having a small dorm problem, so why don't you come with me to my office, Miss Haruno."

"Of course."

I follow the principal, thinking about what may be going on. Once I set foot in her office, my thoughts quickly disappear.

"Sit here. Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Alright. I have brought you here.. Because of the dorm issue. As you may already know, we have a limited amount of space in each room and yet we cannot have any rooms with a boy and a girl, but we have made a small exception. You are to be placed in a dorm with another boy."

I was utterly shocked, not in a bad way but seriously? Another boy? I can barely greet one, how could I possibly live with one for four years?!?

"A-A b-boy?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

I couldn't deny her. Who knows what she would do with her temper and strong fist.

"Y-yeah. It's t-totally fine." I said, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, on that cue, you may go to your dorm. Here are your keys."

Lady Tsunade tossed me the keys to my dorm, and I set out, to see who my roommate was.

* * *

"Look who stopped by!"

I whipped around and saw Yuuki. The biggest bitch in the world.

"What do you want, Yuuki?"

She approached me and flipped her curly blonde hair.

"What do I want? I want you to not get in my way."

"I wasn't pla-"

"If you do anything to get in my way, you'll be sorry."

"Im not scared of you."

"Hn. Well, you will be." Said Yuuki as she shot me a rude look and walked away.

"Can you believe her?"

I jumped and accidently hit the person that scared me.

"Naruto-kuuuuun! Be more careful!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Naruto, as he rubbed his cheek.

I felt really bad for hitting the idiot, but he really didn't mean to.

"So did you hear?"

" Yuuki? Yeah. Heard the entire thing."

"I wish she'd stop bothering me."

"She's just jealous that you're prettier than her."

I blushed at that but Hinata was his girlfriend, so it was pretty weird for me.

"bu-"

"Of course, I can't compare with Hinata.. Since she's my girlfriend, and I love her.. And im going to shut up now."

I laughed a little and smiled.

"Since we're here, why don't we eat ramen? Im starving!" said Naruto

"Sure! Im hungry as well. But where's Hinata?"

"Well we were hanging out earlier, but Ino came by after showing Shikamaru to his room which he happens to share with me, and took Hinata with her."

"Oh.. I see."

"Yeah. It almost seemed like she was in a hurry."

"SAKURA! SAKURA! HARUNO!"

What the hell was that?

"Uh Sakura-Chan? Turn around."

I look around me and see Ino with a girlish smirk.

"Sakura.. You've got to come here."

"Wait, what's going on? Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she hugged Naruto.

"Hinata? What's going on?" asked Naruto

"Its h-him." Said Hinata, smirking at me.

"Come on Haruno!" Ino took my arm and ran to the smoothie shop.

It seemed like we were running for hours until we came to a stop.

"Look at table number 6!"

I looked around. I slowly shifted my gaze from table to table until I reached table 6.

"I don't see what you're gushing ab-"my eyes widened

"You see!?"

It was perhaps the hottest looking guy I'd ever seen.

"Holy jeez. He is SO hot."

"Told ya! Come on. Talk to him."

"What!?! I just saw him. Give me more time."

"Well, you missed your chance. He's getting up to leave."

"I don't mind."

"Hey look, its forehead girl." Said Yuuki as she made her way towards me.

"Ya know, you always tell me to not get in your way, but you get in my way and blame me."

"Are you bitching at me? And I noticed you looking at my future boyfriend. He's mine. So back off!" yelled Yuuki as she pushed me.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino.

I shut my eyes to try to shut out the pain of the impact, but instead of falling hard on a table, I fell into strong arms.

"Are you ok?!?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the boy that held me in his arms. It had been the hot guy I had seen only moments ago.

"Oh god. Im sorry." I said, quietly

"You're apologizing for falling?"

"I guess so."

He gave me a small smile and helped me up.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"N-No, im fine. I should be meeting my roommate right about now."

"Alright, I'll see you around and please be careful."

"Right, b-bye."

I watched him walk away like nothing had happened.

"Holy. Mother. Shit." Said Ino as she walked up to me.

"What?"

"I think Yuuki helped you for once."

"I did not!" yelled Yuuki

"Im going to go home, Ino. I'll see you later."

"Oh no you're not, Forehead."

"Why don't you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I HAVE A MASSIVE HEADACHE AND IM FUCKING TIRED." I yelled and walked away, as Yuuki tightened her fists and walked the opposite way.

* * *

Plz review.. Tell me what you think..Should I continue?


	2. Weird Coincidence?

The Narutard is back! :D well.. here's Chapt. 2 and I guess its kind of predictable, huh? But.. I guess I intended to to that.. so im okay with it.. enjoy(:

Disclaimer: hahahahaha. Ur funny. But no. I DO NOT own Narutooooo :D

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Who was she? She seemed so.. different. I wonder if that other girl pushed her on purpose or was it an accident? Oh god, why the hell do I even care? Its only the first day and I have yet to meet my roommate. I have other problems to worry about, like how my roommate is a freaking girl! Stupid Tsunade.

"Hey, Teme!"

Oh god no.

"What do you want, Dobe?"

"Wow, someone's awfully pissy. What's wrong?"

"I really don't know. Im mad at Tsunade for making me be in a dorm with a girl but something else is bothering me.."

"Wait, was it that Saku- I mean that pink-haired girl that fell on you?"

"huh? You know her?"

"Yeah! Her name's Sakura. She's been one of my good friends for years. She's really cool, and so nice."

"Oh, I see.. how did you know she fell onto me?"

"Well, Yuuki is telling everyone that Sakura hit you and put you in a bad mood."

"WHAT?!?"

"Jeez. Calm down. Ino told me the whole story. I think you've got a cruuuuuush." Said Naruto, sticking his tongue at me.

"You, idiot. I don't like anyone. I only want to focus on my grades and making Itachi proud."

"Yeah, ok. Well whatever. I'll see you tomorrow in Math."

"Later, Dobe."

Is it really a crush? She was really pretty.. could the dobe be right? Wtf? What am I thinking?! Sasuke, snap out of it. Ugh! Now, the dobe's got me thinking foul things. I just need some sleep but first, I got to meet my roommate.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I hate Yuuki. I hate her, hate her, HATE HER! I absolutely, positively DESPISE HER. Why was she even born? That stupid, rotten, slutty, tramp of a girl! I hope she dies and goes to hell.

I put the keys into the lock of my new dorm and walked in. how weird? No one was there. Oh well.

"Finally. Quiet time." I quietly murmered.

_Click_

"huh?"

Oh crap! Oh bloody, bloody hell! My roommate is here. Just act casual, sakura!.

"Hello?" said the boy that walked into the room.

Just relax..

"H-Hi." I said.

I looked at my new roommate and I almost fainted.

It was.. him.

"Holy.. you're.. the girl from earlier.."

"Yeah.. I am.. and you're the guy.. that helped me.. when i.. uh.. fell."

"Yeah.."

"I'm really REALLY sorry about earlier, Yuuki was being such a.. ugh! And I forgot to thank you for catching me, if you hadn't, I would either be dead, or in a whole lot of pain right now."

He actually smiled at that.

"Well, technically, you wouldn't have died. You would've been hurt, im sure."

Was this guy REALLY so sure of himself?

"Well, don't get cocky." I said, crossing my arms.

He seemed so.. stuck up!

"Listen, I may have given you the wrong idea about me. I'm Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha." He held out his hand.

Sasuke? A totally cute name.. oh god.. shut up, Sakura!

"Oh.. well I'm Sakura.. Sakura Haruno." And I took his hand, and slowly shook it.

"Now that we've met each other, can we unpack and go to sleep?"

"That's what I've wanted all day."

"is that so?"

"Hell yes. My best friend, Ino, constantly makes me look at good-looking guys with her and my other friend, Naruto, is SUCH an idiot and Yuuki is such a bitch. I have to endorse all of that in one day."

Sasuke seemed to be listening to me.. like he.. cared? No.. that wasn't it..

"Oh, im truly sorry for that.. but.. why does Ino make you look at guys?"

"She got the idea from Naruto that I "need" a boyfriend, so that im not so tense all the time."

"That definitely sounds like the dobe."

The dobe? He knows Naruto?

"Dobe? You know Naruto-kun?" I asked, curiously

He laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I insisted

"Of course I know Naruto. He my best friend and the biggest idiot in this world."

B-best friend? Wow.. so many surprises in one day.

"I guess, in a way, we've already met."

"We have?" I asked.

"Naruto is ALWAYS talking about a pretty, pink-haired girl. He never mentions your name though."

"How do you know its me? There's plenty of pink-haired girls out there." I said

"I'm pretty sure you're the only pink-haired girl Naruto knows.. and I've never seen someone with pink hair and gor- I mean.. cool green eyes."

Was he about to say gorgeous? No.. im imagining things. I really do need sleep.

"Thanks.. but I should be getting to sleep. Classes start tomorrow. Don't wanna miss them." I said, as I walked into my closet and changed into my pajamas.

"Right." Said Sasuke, sounding almost disappointed.

I put on my favorite pajama pants and walked out towards my bed. I lay under the covers and slowly start to close my eyes.

"Sakura."

It almost scared me, but I responded, like it was a natural thing,

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Goodnight."

"You too."

It was.. like I was so tired. I didn't control what my mind was making me say. I shrugged the feeling off, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Painful Love

Hello all :D What's crackin'? im just kidding.. lawlz. Well anyway.. here's Chapter 3.. omg.. I updated fast.. maybe cuz I just LOVE SasuSaku.. they look so cute together.. lol. Plz.. R&R

Disclaimer: I think we both know what to put here.. so just shut up and read.. d:

Sakura's P.O.V.

Ugh, what is that annoying inhuman noise? Please, good lord, make it shut up. What was it? I sit up in bed and notice that it's the alarm clock.

"Oh joy. It's the first day of classes." I whispered to myself.

I heard footsteps and looked up at the figure standing before me.

"Well, good morning, Sakura." Said Sasuke, with a small smirk.

He was just so...Hot. Oh god. Not this again. Shut up, brain. I stood up and began packing my school bag.

"Good morning to you too, Sasu-"

I suddenly had searing pain in my head, and fell to the floor with a thud, while gasping really hard.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke, as he took my hand and held my body.

I was breathing heavily, and I could feel that the pain in my head only got worse.

"Oh god, Sakura. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

I began tearing up. It's not like I'm a crybaby, but I've never had this much pain in my life. This was worse than breaking a bone, than absolutely anything I've ever experienced.

"S-Sasuke, I-I f-feel like I'm d-d-dying.."

Sasuke continued to hold me and allowed me to squeeze his hand with all the strength I had left.

"What hurts, Sakura? I'll take care of you."

"M-My head… I-it hurts… J-just… S-so…M-much." I said, as Sasuke shut his eyes.

I slowly stopped squeezing his hand and let my body go numb.

"Sasuke, I'm s-sorry." I said, letting the tears roll down my face.

Sasuke looked at me, and frowned.

"Don't apologize. You're in pain, and right now, that's all that matters. I'll call Tsunade and have her treat you, in the meanwhile, I'll go to all of your classes, and get you the homework you need."

I nodded as he picked me up and lay me in his bed.

"Wait." I somehow breathed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thank you. So much."

He, once again, nodded and picked up his cell phone, and called Tsunade.

"Principal Tsunade? Yes it is me. Oh, yeah, Sakura and I are getting along well. Yeah, ok I will, but I have a small problem. Well, sakura is in a lot of pain. She has a horrible headache. Okay. Yeah. I was going to go to all her classes and get her the homework. What's that? We have the same classes? Well, that's great. Ok. Thanks. See you in a few. Bye."

I looked at him.

"Don't worry, we have the same classes, so homework isn't a problem. You just stay here and rest. Tsunade will be here shortly and I'll check on you in between classes."

"W-why are y-you doing a-all this, f-for m-me?" I asked.

"It's really strange, but I feel… well… protective of you." He said

I smiled at this.

"W-well, I'm glad you a-are. I l-like being c-cared for. It's r-rare for it t-to happen t-to m-me.

I could tell he was sad to hear this so I closed my eyes and tried to shut out all the thoughts in my head.

"I'm sorry." He finally said

"Please. Y-you have n-no r-reason to b-be."

He smiled and was interrupted as Tsunade came through the door.

"Hey Sakura. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

I gave her an annoyed look and she seemed to understand it.

"I guess you're too sick to move so I'm going to take you to the Infirmary. Do you think you can walk?"

Sasuke interfered immediately and stood in front of me.

"I'll carry her there, Milady." He said

She shot me and Sasuke a look, and smirked.

"Alright, fine."

He turned towards me and picked me up carefully. When he did, I felt loved for the first time. Why would Sasuke want to carry me there? Ino described him as a cold person that never had eyes for anyone but his family. Ino had said that he never smiled and didn't care about love and happiness. Why was he so different from Ino's description? Has my best friend been lying to me about him so she could have him for herself, or was Sasuke only like this around me? My head, once again, got worse so I stopped thinking entirely and laid my head against Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura?"

I didn't bother looking up.

"Hm?"

"I hope you get better."

"I h-hope so too."

Sasuke smiled at me and walked into the first medical room there was.

"Set her down, gently." Said Tsunade

"You think I don't know that?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and gave me a pillow.

"Just rest and Sasuke will check on you every hour."

"Th-thanks, Milady."

Tsunade left the room, leaving only me and Sasuke.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I guess." I murmured.

Sasuke breathed out and shut his eyes.

"Tell me something…" I said.

"Yes?"

"Ino tells me things about you but the things she says make you seem like a total jerk."

He didn't seem shocked with this.

"I see, what does she say?"

"Things like h-how you d-don't care about love and you n-never want to do with anything b-but g-grades and that you're stuck up."

"She's right."

My eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"I don't want to be involved with anyone. Not even Naruto. He is my friend, but it's not like I'm nice to him. I've notice something weird though. Whenever I'm around you, I feel nice and generous. I feel like I need to be around you."

"Wow. I'm kind of like that too, I don't really like drama. I only befriend people that are laid back and bring a good laugh. I'm actually really bad with boys. I get nervous around them and I never know what to say. I've recently noticed that being around you, seems like a natural thing. I always know what to say to you. Even though I only met you yesterday, all the conversations we've had, aren't really thought out. I just know exactly what to say to you."

"I hope we both figure out what this is. I can ask Naruto, but he's a dim-witted idiot."

"I'll talk to Ino as well." I agreed.

"Seems like you're better. You're not stuttering anymore."

"It's because I'm trying."

He gave another smile, probably the tenth one today.

"See you in an hour." He said as he walked out of the room.

What have I done? Ask Ino what's happening. I know exactly what's happening. I don't know how, and I don't know why. I didn't anticipate it. I can't deny this. No one can. So I might as well take it in, and live with it. I am falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sooooo? There's more romance for you(: that last line was just SO predictable. I am such a predictable person. My gawdness. Oh well(:

Review Plzzzzzzzz


	4. Unexpected Confessions!

The one and only Narutard is in the house! WOOT WOOT1 :D well anyways… before starting the story.. I've got an important announcement..

Shout outs to:

SparkDazzleDuez

&

Crispy Gecko-Chan

I just want to say thank you soooooo much for those awesome reviews! You've really inspired me to keep writing! I'll be sure to update quickly, but with school resuming next week, updates may somewhat slow down but I'll continue on writing.(:

Disclaimer: Must I keep repeating myself? I AM NOT A BOY NAMED MASASHI KISHIMOTO, CONCLUDING THAT I SO DO NOT OWN EFFING NARUTO.(:

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I really hope Sakura's okay. I'm just so worried about her. I don't know what this feeling is either. I really hope I find answers. I want us to be friends. Friends? That's not satisfying enough.. What do I want..? What do I possibly want?

"Hey, Teme. What goes on?"

Oh good lord. That's the last person I want to talk to.

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"You don't look busy to me. Besides, where have you been? I thought we'd meet at the smoothie shop."

"I was…Busy."

"That's the only excuse you have? Really? Tell me what's really going on."

"Well, turns out, Sakura is my roommate."

"NO FUCKING WAY?!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am."

"So cool! Were you guys like… bonding?"

"Bonding? You're really stupid. She's really sick and I had to take her to the infirmary."

"She's sick! Holy crap… that's so sad. I should tell Ino. Bye!"

"Wait! Before you go, I need to talk to you. On a serious note."

"After class, lets walk to the Infirmary together, and you can tell me on the way."

"Alright and Naruto.. Thanks." I said

He looked surprised but quickly shrugged it off.

"I'm here for you, Teme." Said Naruto, flashing a smile as he left.

Oh god. I actually asked Naruto for help. I can't possibly be that desperate.

_Riiiiing_

The bell. That's just great. I walk inside the class and the first person I see is Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey dude." Said Shika

"Uh, hi." Said Ino, silently.

Why was Ino being so quiet? I mean, I've seen her around and she's one of my friend's girlfriend.

"Hello students. Please, take a seat." Said the teacher that walked in.

As everyone sat down, I noticed how Shika offered Ino to sit next to me but she denied and sat behind me while Shikamaru sat beside her. How weird was that?

"Class, my name is Mrs. Morimoto. I am your new teacher. Welcome to Leaf High. Here, we look for excelling students and great attitude. I am not a pushy or strict teacher. I would love to get to know all of you very soon. I don't like giving detentions without talking to you, so please, don't cause anything. I am going to hand out a small test. I need you all to answer as much as you can. Even if you don't know it, I want you to try."

Mrs. Morimoto handed out the papers. I passed the stack to Ino but instead of taking the papers right away, she handed me a note. I gave her a questioning look, but she still held the note in her hand. I decided to take it and slowly opened it.

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

Wait.. Woah. How does she know my name? I know hers because of Sakura, but I was sure that she didn't know mine. I guess everyone knows me. I continued reading the note.

_Listen, Sakura didn't fall into you on purpose. Yuuki pushed her because.. Well.. Yuuki likes you. She thinks your WAY hot. But.. That's not important. Sakura was only at the Smoothie Shop because I already knew you two were roommates. When I saw you, I thought you were totally good-looking. I thought you'd be a great person. Until Tsunade told me all about you. How you have a horrible family history and that you absolutely hate girls. I don't want you hurting Sakura. I know Sakura has eyes for you.. She will eventually fall for you.. But hear me, Sasuke Uchiha, if you hurt my best friend, I will get revenge._

_ From,_

_ Ino._

I sat there, still. I kept glaring at the note. W-What? Ino… knew…about…my…life? This could be bad. I can't let Sakura find out about my past. And… what did Ino mean by "she will eventually fall for you". Does she…like me? Do I…like her? It has only been one day and I already like her? How could that happen? I have got to talk to Ino. I turned around slowly.

"Ino?" I whispered.

"What?" she spat.

Wow. She must really hate my guts.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. But I will eventually, when you hurt Sakura."

"How in hell do you know I'll hurt her?! My family past means nothing!"

"It means a lot, Uchiha. I know Sakura likes you. I heard you guys in the Infirmary. I work there and I was going to go check on her, until I heard you guys talking. She likes you. She…loves you! She's stupid for that but I can't stop it."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. She loves you. Even though it has only been a day, she loves you, more than anything. She's never felt like this towards a boy. Naruto used to like her, but she never felt the same way back."

How am I supposed to react to this? Ino looked at my blank face and continued on.

"Look, it's obvious you like her back. You can't deny any of this. Once everyone finds this out, they'll hate Sakura. All the girls think you're hot. You have fan girls."

"Is that what I've been feeling lately?"

"The need to protect her? To be around her? Yes. You guys love each other. Sakura doesn't quite know it yet. You have to tell her. She has got to trust you, or else I won't. I now know your secret. If you get her to trust you, I will too."

"Okay."

"Good."

I turned back around and quickly completed the small test. Once I finished, I stood up and handed the teacher the paper.

"You finished that quite fast. If you want, you can leave class." said Mrs. Morimoto, with a small.

"Thank you."

I walked back to my desk, nodded at Ino, and picked up my book and headed to the dorm. I set my books down on my bed and quickly set out to go see Sakura.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sakura, please calm down." said Hinata, in her soft voice.

"Oh! It's so hard!"

"You can't just deny it."

"But why? Why am I in love with Sasuke?"

"What's the problem with that?"

"I met him yesterday."

"You don't know that."

"What?"

"What If you've met him before?"

"That's impossible."

"Its not."

"Oh god! I wish my parents were still alive. What would mom and dad tell me?"

"The same thing I'm telling you."

I gave her a rude look.

"Sasuke's class is almost over. He'll be here soon. I promise."

I looked at Hinata.

"Hina-"

"I'll always have your back!" she said, as she hugged me.

"Thanks Hinata."

"I should get going. My shift is almost over."

"Alright. Bye Hinata."

"Bye Sakura."

Hinata walked out of the room. I had to tell him. Even if it killed me.

"Hello there, Sakura."

"Oh! Jesus. Hi Shizune."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Well, you have a visitor, can he come in?"

"He? Is it Sasuke?!"

"Yes. You seem quite excited. I'll bring him in immediately."

I nodded and had a huge smile on my face. I heard the door open and looked over to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled and ran towards him.

"Saku-"

I wrapped my arms around him, forming into a hug.

"I've missed you!" I said, still smiling.

He hugged me back and smiled.

"Go lay down."

"But I'm feeling fi-"

" I know, I just need to talk to you."

I wonder what he needs to talk to me about. I sat down and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this… I don't think I want to."

"Please tell me."

"It's…Oh god. I have no way of saying this. I wish it was easier."

I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"How about I tell you something first, and then you can tell me."

"Alright."

"Sasuke.. I-I…well…ever since I fell on you, you have constantly been on my mind. I want to say that I've met you before, but I can't be sure. If I have, it may give answers to what I'm going to tell you."

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"A-And…well…Ino and Hinata have been asking for me to do it.. But.."

"But?"

"But..I-…"

"Yeah?"

"I-…I think… I love you."

He gasped and looked at me, wide eyed.

"I am so sorry." I said

He closed his eyes, and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

What have I done? Instead of thinking things through, I did something I never thought I'd do. I ran after Sasuke.

Soooooo, what do ya think?? Total drama. The whole Sasuke and Sakura's family thing will be explained soon. Its really gonna shock you.. but ya gotta wait..

MWAHAHAHAHAH.

Im evil(:

Plz Reviewwwwwwww


	5. There's No Denying It

Shoooot! I've got too much time on my hands. This is my second chapter today D: for you its good.. For me.. it's like "Woah". Well… don't expect too many updates tomorrow. Gonna spend the night at my friend's house.

Disclaimer: -.- this starts to get annoying.. so for the 6th time this week.. Naruto… Is… Not…Mine. Masashi Kishimoto is the daddy of Naruto. Gosh. d:

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Why did I run out like that? Wasn't that what I was trying to tell Sakura? I guess, I wasn't ready to hear it… it was so unexpected. Ino told me she loved me… why is it shocking?

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" I heard someone yell

Is that Sakura? No.. she wouldn't follow me like that… would she?

"Please! Stop!"

It was Sakura. She was crying, I could hear it. I stopped and waited for her.

"God, Sasuke. Don't run please!" she was really crying.

I feel so guilty. Oh god. I really ruined everything, didn't i.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Why would you follow me like that? I'm nothing. You're just a fan girl."

She cried even more.

"I followed you because.. I-I love you, Sasuke. I love you.. f-for you. Not because y-you are so g-good-looking. So Please, Sasuke. D-don't run away. Please."

She placed her hand over her heart and looked at me through her tears.

"Sakura. Do you hear yourself? You're saying you love me. You don't. We met yesterday."

"You don't know that! We could've met long ago!"

"But we didn't. so stop thinking foul things."

"Sasu-"

"You're nothing but a roommate to me. That's all you'll ever be."

Sakura collapsed to her knees.

"Oh Sasuke."

Why am I denying what I feel for her? I have to stop.

"Sakura."

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry!"

More crying. So much more crying.

I caught myself tearing up. I looked down and placed my hands in my pockets. I gritted my teeth and let my tears come.

Sakura, looked up and ran at me. She tackled me into another hug.. but this hug was different. It meant more.

"Please Sasuke. Don't let it all go."

I let more tears run down my face. This was the second time I'd ever cried in my life. The first time was when my father made me murder a family. I had killed someone's mom and dad.

"Sakura."

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you."

Sakura hugged me even tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Please calm down."

She grabbed my arm and ran to our dorm. I allowed her to take me. As we walked in the dorm, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Sakura. This is the second time I've ever cried in my life."

"Do you still deny it?"

"No."

She slightly smiled and wiped her tears and looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"No, I'm sorry." I said

I began to lean in, and I kissed her. I kissed her as hard as I could. I wanted all my sorrow to disappear. I wanted her to make me better. I caught myself closing my eyes. I felt our foreheads touch and I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I've never denied it." She said

I smiled and took her hand. I walked out of the dorm, towards the exit. I walked with Sakura, hand in hand, away from the school.

"Where are we going?"

"I've never been loved. So please, Sakura. Show me what its like to love and to be loved." I said.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sasuke.. what about your classes?"

"They can wait. I'm sure the teachers will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

"Ok but…"

"Follow me."

I followed Sasuke, until he came to a halt.

"Here we are."

"Its…beautiful."

There was this lake with the most amazing clear waterfall ever. I looked over at Sasuke and went wide eyed.

"What?"

Sasuke Uchiha was shirtless.

"N-nothing."

He laughed.

"Let's go for a swim."

"Ok."

I jumped into the warm water and looked up at the sky. I was interrupted by arms wrapping around me.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"More than happy."

I turned my neck to look at him. He kissed my forehead and swam to the waterfall.

"Wait for me!" I yelled while swimming after him.

I could no longer see him?

"Sasuke? Hello?"

That's when Sasuke began tickling me.

"S-Sasuke! S-stop.. hehe.."

I began laughing really hard until he finally stopped.

"Oh god. I'm out of breath!

We both laughed.

After a few hours of talking and swimming, it was already about 5:30, just in time for the sunset. Sasuke wrapped me in his jacket and took me to the top of a hill so we could have the perfect view of the sunset. I looked at it and smiled. I was sitting in Sasuke's lap with his arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you for loving me." I said

He smiled and leaned down. I turned my face toward his and kissed him.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke."

We both smiled and got up to head home. This day was officially the best day of my life.

Well.. this was very lovey(: there will soon be more drama, action, tears, and confessions.

Plz Review(:


	6. I've Gotta Find You!

Okayy… first I really want to apologize for the late update. I was up all night at my friend's sleepover so I absolutely had to sleep when I got home.. and by the time I woke up, It was already 8:00 pm, so I had to go to this party that lasted all night. Then... School started and ugh! Anyway, I'm back.. yay(: this chapter has a whole lot of love and Tsunade and Ino are really OOC because they aren't necessarily nice..lol.

Disclaimer: Holy mother of god.. Really? Are you joking right now? Just read and don't waste your time.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I really don't want to be bothered right now, especially by Naruto. I'm in a really pissed off mood because Sakura had to make up some lessons, which meant leaving me alone, without her. Oh god. In 3 days, I've become so attached to her. That's really weird, but love is love and whenever I'm around Sakura, I feel complete.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it hanging?"

Oh bloody joy, once again, my wishes are not granted. Jeez. Who knew God was out to get me. Well, atleast it wasn't Naruto.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Everything's fine."

"I see. Anything new happen?"

"Hn.

"Any girls?"

"Hn."

"Any love?"

"Hn."

"Any girls?"

"You already asked that, dipshit."

"I know. I was making sure you were paying attention."

"Well I am, so just leave me alone."

"Holy shit, you are pissy lately? What's up with you?"

"I already said that everything is fine."

"Obviously not."

_Ring!_

"A text?" asked Shika

"No.."

He grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and began reading the text.

"SHIKA! GIVE IT BACK!"

_**From : My Saku(:**_

_Hey Sasu! God, I miss you like hell! Mr. Iruka is taking a hell of a lot of time to explain math to me. Such an idiot. I'm almost done though! Meet in the dorm? _

_SakuSasu_

"Sasu? Looks like you've got an embarrassing pet name."

"Shut up."

"I guess you and Sakura are dating, eh?"

"Obviously."

"Well, congratulations but I got to go take my nap, see ya."

"Bye."

Great. He found out. So much for the group conference. I opened my phone and responded to Sakura.

_**To: My Saku(:**_

_Hey Saku. Its good to hear that you miss me, because im almost dying over here. If Mr. __Iruka__ doesn't hurry, im gonna kick his ass, and that's a promise. Anyway, Shika found out because he read your text. Don't worry though, I'll tell the others later. I love you, Saku._

_Xoxo_

_SasuSaku_

I waited for Sakura's reply, which seemed like a long time.

_**From: My Saku(:**_

_Are you serious?! I'm going to kill Shikamaru. Hehe. Mr. Iruka just finished. On my way! Yay! See you in a few!_

_Xoxo_

_SakuSasu_

I smiled at the text and began walking to the dorm. I walked inside it and decided to lay in it. I closed my eyes, daydreaming of Sakura and then heard a sudden click at the door. The first thing I heard was a yawn. I made my way to her, without talking and hugged her tightly. She smiled and happily hugged me back.

"I missed you." She said.

"So did I."

She set her bag down beside her bed and took off her jacket. She yawned once again, and rubbed her eyes.

"God, I'm exhausted!" she yawned it and said it at the same time.

"Then go to bed, sweetie." I said

"But, I want to spend time with you."

I held her hand and pulled her to her bed.

"Its ok. We can hang out tomorrow. I promise. After class, lets meet at the waterfall and we can go wherever you like, ok?"

She nodded and our lips met. It was just a soft, warm kiss. Nothing big. I got up to go to my bed, but Sakura took my hand.

"I'm scared of the dark. Please don't leave me."

"Never. " I said, and changed into my usual boxers with no shirt. Sakura was probably too tired to notice it. I went under the covers with her and wrapped my arms around her as she lay her head on my chest.

"Shh. Sleep now." I whispered

She slightly nodded and quickly fell asleep. I looked at her. Why is she so special? She looked like an angel.. Besides the fact that she had her clothes on. After many minutes of thinking, I finally was about to fall asleep.

_BANG!_

What was that?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

All I saw was a dark figure in the darkness.

"Who's there? If its you Shikamaru, its not funny."

"This is no joke."

The man grabbed me by the arm and shoved me out of my bed. Sakura still layed there, completely asleep

"Sakura!"

Once the guy dragged me out of the room, I knew things were going to get bad.

"Sak-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a hard pain in my head, and everything went black.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I felt strong hands around me.

"Oh Sasuke. You're just so warm."

I giggled and leaned in for kiss, but landed face first with the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?"

I got up and noticed that the room was quiet.. Perhaps, too quiet. Hmm.. maybe he had to get to class early.

"Oh god, this room is a mess!"

I walked to my closet but tripped over something large. Oh not again. I keep falling. And.. what did I even trip over?

"Sasuke's school bag?!"

What is going on? Oh god, I should get to class. After getting ready, I headed down to Ino's dorm before class.

"INO! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

No answer.

"TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING MUD MASK AND OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!"

Ino opened the door with a scared look.

"Okay, first, how did you know I had a face mask on? And second, I was ALSO making out with my boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Well, I am NOT happy right now."

"I notice that, sweetie."

I gave her my worst glare.

"Ok ok, what's wrong?"

"I-I cannot find Sasuke, I woke up to nothing, fell out of my bed, Sasuke wasn't in the room, I tripped over his school bag, and did I mention SASUKE IS GONE?!"

I grabbed Ino by the shoulders.

"Ok, take a chill pill, Chica. Maybe he had to go or something."

"He would have left a note. And how do you know that we're together?"

She winked.

"I've got my ways and you kind of just told me, in a way."

She walked into her closet and several minutes later came out wearing the same dress as me, but in purple. My dress was pink so it wasn't completely the same.

"Of course you match with me." I said

Shika kissed her cheek and came in front of me.

"Sakura, I haven't seen Sasuke anywhere, either. I'm sorry." He smiled and walked away.

"Its alright."

I walked out and went downstairs, leaving Ino all alone. I could hear her calling my name but as I got farther away, so did her voice. I was in the middle of a long field. I felt the absence of not having Sasuke saying " good morning " to me. I looked up and noticed that the sprinklers had just gone off.

"This is just perfect."

I looked around, and glanced at the sun.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SASUKE?!?" I said, desperately.

Mwahahahahahaha.. who took Sasuke? Idk.. d:


End file.
